


Wonder

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the other side of an anomaly with Cutter, Claudia realises something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cutter mini-fest at Cutter's Lab.

“Claudia.”

“What?” Claudia snapped. She stopped and glared at Cutter.

He reached out with his hand, beckoning, like they hadn’t just been in the midst of an argument. Discussion. A loud discussion. Anyway, a disagreement. Claudia sighed, but she allowed him to lead her a few feet forward, towards the edge of the ridge.

“Look,” he said softly, and Claudia looked.

Down below them, grazing on a large field, was a herd of what even Claudia, with her limited knowledge, could identify as Triceratops. They were massive, even the babies, and reminded her somehow of cows.

She breathed in a gasp and darted her gaze to Cutter.

He was staring at them, completely enraptured, like he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. “Do you know,” he said, eyes still caught on the scene before them, “how lucky we are just to be here? To see this? Do you know what people wouldn’t give...”

Cutter turned his focus to Claudia again, breaking into a grin as giddy as a child’s. “Triceratops! Right there! Claudia, they’re... They’re _brilliant.”_

In that moment, faced with the sight of actual live dinosaurs and Cutter’s genuine enthusiasm, Claudia thought she might finally understand.


End file.
